


I Told You So

by chatnoiristhebest5



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Angst, Exploring Five's Emotions, Five needs a hug, Other, Season 2 Episode 2: "I told you so", When Five got Stuck, lots of internal angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:22:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29118192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chatnoiristhebest5/pseuds/chatnoiristhebest5
Summary: He shouldn't have left. He shouldn't have tried to jump. He should've left it alone like Vanya had been trying to tell him. But he was so sick and tired of being told he wasn't ready. After all, what had his father known? He surely couldn't have known Five's own limits better than he did, right?Five ran a hand through his hair, tugging on it slightly in frustration. He could already hear his father's voice taunting him, "I told you so."
Kudos: 7





	I Told You So

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I've written for this fandom! I just think that this needs to be explored, even though it probably already has been by other people. Enjoy!

"How long has it been since you saw him?" Diego asked.

Five stared at the glass door, trying to keep his voice steady, "Forty-five years."

"That's a trip."

"Yeah." After a pause, he continued, "You know, when I was stuck out there in the apocalypse, there was never a day that went by where I didn't hear his voice in my head." He remembered it all so clearly. Everything he did, every time he woke up in the morning, no matter what; His dad was in his head.

"What was he saying?" Diego asked.

Five looked at him, then shifted as he leaned against the wall. "I _told_ you so." He knew he had a pained smile on his face. How could he not when it was so engrained in his mind? His father had been right after all.

* * *

Five frantically glanced around, shouting the names of his brothers and sisters. "Vanya! Ben!"

Around him the world as he knew it was in flames, ashes swirling around, building completely crumbled. He found his home that once stood elegant and tall, but was now in ruins. He tried to go back, pushing with all his might, but he couldn't. 

Then he saw Allison. He ran closer and found everyone else, Diego, Klaus, Vanya, and Luther. Ben wasn't there, or maybe he just wasn't visible under all the debris. Clutched in Luther's hand was an eyeball, which Five pried from his fingers. Maybe it had something to do with the state the world was in.

Beside him he found a metal newspaper box, and inside was a date, April 1st, 2019. That must've been the date the world ended, or maybe even the date for that day. Either way, that meant he jumped forward sixteen years, and ended up in the worst possible year. Ended up _stuck_ in the worst possible year.

He remembered just a few minutes ago, being next to his father. _"A spatial jump is trivial when compared with the unknowns of time travel. One is like sliding along the ice, the other is akin to descending blindly into the depths of the freezing water and reappearing as an acorn,"_ he had told him. He had told him he wasn't ready.

He shouldn't have left. He shouldn't have tried to jump. He should've left it alone like Vanya had been trying to tell him. But he was so sick and tired of being told he wasn't ready. After all, what had his father known? He surely couldn't have known Five's own limits better than he did, right? 

Five ran a hand through his hair, tugging on it slightly in frustration. He could already hear his father's voice taunting him, _"I told you so._ _"_

Five groaned. Maybe his father was right, maybe he hadn't been ready. But all he had to do was figure out how to get back. That shouldn't take too long, right?

* * *

**_A few years later..._ **

Five found himself a Twinkie and smiled. Finally, something to eat. After not eating for three days, he had been starting to feel dizzy. As he picked it up, something caught his eye. A mannequin.

He shoved his Twinkie in his pocket, adjusting his make-shift mask as he walked toward it. Somehow, the mannequin hadn't taken much damage. He crouched in front of it, reaching out hesitantly. The mannequin was wearing a polka dotted women's blouse, it's hair missing and an arm gone.

"Do you want to come with me?" Five asked. After being alone for so long, he was fearing going insane. He just needed someone of something to talk to, to have some sort of "normalcy". He pretended that the mannequin agreed.

He picked her up, placing her in his cart. He sat beside her on a large hunk of debris, taking his Twinkie out of his pocket. "Well, you're going to need a name... How about Dolores? Do you like it?"

He knew full well what Dolores meant. He knew it came from the latin word _dolor_ which meant grief. But it seemed like the best fitting name for her. 

He took a bite out if his Twinkie, and immediately wanted to spit it out. Whoever said Twinkies didn't expire lied. But if he wanted to survive, he had to eat it. 

In the back of his mind he heard his father's voice once again. _"I told you so,_ _"_ his father told him. _"I told you that you weren't ready to travel through time."_

Five grunted, squeezing the bridge of his nose. "I'm working on a way to get back home, get out of my _head_." Then his father's voice grew quieter. 

It didn't go away, though. Five knew it never would.

* * *

**_March 24th, 2019_ **

****Five landed face first on the dying grass, groaning. He heard voices around him, confused and surprised. He stood up, glancing around him. He was met with his siblings befuddled faces. They looked as they did when he'd found them forty-five years prior. When he'd found them all dead.

"Does anybody else see the tiny Five?" Klaus asked.

Five raised an eyebrow, looking down at his body. He thought his clothes were a bit baggy, but he didn't expect to see him looking so small. He groaned. He messed up the calculations, hadn't he? Forty-five years working toward one goal, and he'd still managed to mess it up.

His father's voice echoed in his mind again, _"I told you so."_


End file.
